


The Fatal Photograph

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very dark humor - berserk Bodie - written for prompt In Vino Veritas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatal Photograph

 

 

Cowley glared up from the papers he was checking with Betty. "Och, Bodie, you're drunk!"

"Och, aye - mean - hic! - yes, sir."

Cowley's voice softened slightly. "Look, laddie, we're all devastated by the massacre, but we have every available - "

"Don' - hic! - bother. It was my Gran."

"Your grandmother killed them? But why? How?"

"No. No. Me. I'm conseff - confessing now. All her fault."

Bodie groped in his pocket and tossed a photograph onto the desk.

"Sent it to Ray. Thought - hic! - he'd like it."

"Ahh, that's so sweet," Betty cooed.

Despite the stress Cowley smothered an involuntary chuckle.

"Yeah. Well, that's the diff'rence, right? She goes all soppy but you - "

"Bodie, I'm sorry, but - "

"Picked it up on the way out. Didn' open it till we were all on the - hic! - obbo, then - did his hyena cackle. If we'd been private - but they all came crowding to look - Anson - Murphy - Lucas - Never face - hic! - again!"

He fumbled his gun from his holster.

"Now, Bodie! Don't - "

"Not you, either."

Betty choked in horror as Cowley slumped.

Bodie gave her a wan, slightly lopsided smile. "You can keep it if you like. Me - can't live without Ray."

And his final bullet splattered the photograph with his dying blood.

[ The Fatal Photograph: Lewis Collins, aged 2 ½ years.](http://minori1009.tumblr.com/image/131844339629)   



End file.
